Mobile electronic devices such as cellular telephones, music players and cameras have proliferated among consumers. Many of these devices have rechargeable batteries. To recharge the batteries, the device is plugged into a power source such as an electrical outlet or a home device such as a personal computer. The plugging in occurs by way of a charging cord.
Cellular telephones and music players may be used with head phones. Head phones are attached to the electronic device by way of one or more cords.
These cords, when not in use, may be stored in a purse, briefcase, etc. where they can become easily tangled with other items. When used the next time, the cords must necessarily be untangled.
What is needed is a device for storing the cord in a simple, convenient and low cost manner.